


THE INTERNSHIP:  Yoosung x Jumin

by icy_june



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icy_june/pseuds/icy_june
Summary: Yoosung finally decides to take on Jumin's internship, but the emotional scars of the past catch up to them and create interesting new situations. How will Yoosung deal with the stress of an unfamiliar place and living in Zen's shadow? How can Jumin finally reveal his emotions because of one cute wreck of a blonde boy? Stay tuned, because this is going to be a long, long ride.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Kim Yoosung, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Does Jumin Han is Gay? (Mystic Messenger Yaoi Collection), Mystic messenger





	1. The C&R Building is a Gossip Labyrinth

“Jumin, thanks for the internship… I really couldn’t thank you enough,” Yoosung said, beaming.

“Don’t think of this as a favor. This is only me seeing a talented, driven worker and hiring him.” Jumin’s face was cold, but his eyes twinkled. Seeing Yoosung’s innocent face so happy at an opportunity gave him life. “Just talk to Assistant Kang, she’ll get you set up in the system.” Jumin started to reach out his hand to brush Yoosung’s hair aside, then caught himself.  _ What am I doing?  _ he thought. Giving his head a shake, he morphed back into his stern demeanor.

“Ah, I’ll just be on my way then. Thanks again!” Yoosung, a bit flushed, left the room. Jumin bit his lip. He didn’t date employees-- and beyond that, he didn’t date. Especially not men. Picturing the “Does Jumin Han is Gay” rumors and posters flying around was enough to give him a headache. It was simply a… a friendly, brotherly gesture. He just wanted to make sure Yoosung was okay, that was all. 

Jumin sat down and cracked his knuckles, trying not to think of the blond boy that had just exited his room.

Meanwhile, Yoosung was trying to find his way around the large C&R building. It seemed to stretch on forever-- where was Jaehee when you needed her? Wasn’t her desk supposed to be right outside Jumin’s? Or had he taken a wrong turn? How come he was so good at tracking monsters in LOLOL and suddenly so bad at navigating the real world?

“Arrghh,” he groaned, slumping down and wrinkling his new shirt. He wasn’t ready to take on a real job. He was going to disappoint Jumin and be fired, maybe even cast out of the RFA. Then, he’d never get to carry out his cousins’ dreams.

“Yoosung! Yoo~ Sung~ Kim~” Seven’s playful voice rang out. “What’s this about being fired? Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth right now?”

Yoosung glanced up, surprised. In the midst of his panic, he hadn’t even heard the redhead approach him. Seven was wearing his casual attire, with a brown and yellow jacket, jeans, a red shirt, and his typical cross necklace to finish it off. The only thing he was missing were his trademark headphones. 

“Yes-- I mean no… Why are you even here? Don’t you work for a top-secret agency or something? Was I talking out loud?”

“I’m doing Jumin a favor, yes, and yes~” Seven smiled and cocked his head. “I hear you got an internship? Have you been through the trials yet?”

Yoosung paled. “T-the trials? What are those?”

Seven’s playful aura disappeared in an instant. “Oh, Yoosung… You have so much to learn. The trials! They’re painful rituals meant to tie you to this company forever… You’ll be stuck here eternally...” Yoosung clapped a hand over his mouth, shocked and horrified.

“You’re not messing with me, are you?”

“Why would I mess with you? You’re so innocent, you’re too good for this world to be messed with. I’m just giving you a heads up that, well, ‘Mr. Han’ isn’t as nice as good old Jumin.” Seven pushed up his glasses, the light glinting off of them.

“But Jumin’s never actually nice!”

“Exactly~ So now, you see the dangers, right?”

“I’m not even sure I want to work here… How could it be so horrible?!?”

Seven laughed and patted him on the shoulder before pulling him up. “I’m sure you’ll get through it. Cheerio~!” He strutted off in the other direction, whistling some cheery tune.

“Who even says ‘cheerio’? Jeez...” Yoosung dusted himself off with a new determination in his mind. Finding Jaehee was another task in his trials, and he had to pass, for his new internship, C&R, and Rika. 

But something ticked in the back of his brain-- Seven was here to do a favor for Jumin… Was that all Yoosung was to Jumin, too? Just another cog in the machine? 

Whatever. If Yoosung could defeat the Silver Starred monster in LOLOL, he could find one stupid assistant… in a 60-story building. Now he just had to backtrack and maybe find a map. He turned around, determined, only to see--

“Yoosung. What are you doing around here?” Jumin’s impassive face and gazed down at him, arms folded against his tall frame. Yoosung almost fell over again.

“I-- I got lost looking for Assistant Kang. I’m sorry… Please don’t fire me.”

Jumin let out a dry chuckle. “Fire you? If you’d been checking your phone, you’d see that both Seven and Assistant Kang sent you maps. Assistant Kang’s office is the second door from mine. I assure you, it shouldn’t be hard to find in the future.”

Yoosung flushed even more. “I didn’t think to check… my phone… Ahaha, I’m so sorry.” He fidgeted with his cuffs. Jumin glanced down at them and took Yoosung’s wrist in his hands.

“You cuffed them wrong. You need to fold it like this and then button it, you see?” With a few quick tugs, Jumin firmly fixed the cuff of Yoosung’s sleeve.

“Oh, shoot. Thanks, Jumin...” Yoosung’s voice trailed off as he stared into Jumin’ dark eyes locked in concentration. Despite Seven saying Jumin was so cold, Yoosung somehow felt him to be reassuring and solid.

Jumin caught his glance, then realized what he had done and promptly dropped Yoosung’s hand. “Oh. I’m sorry.” They stood there a bit awkwardly, the moment having passed.

“No, it’s, um… Thanks.”

Jumin’s phone beeped, breaking the tension. They both let out a deep breath they didn’t even know they were holding before Jumin picked up.

“Hello? Yes, Assistant Kang?” He gave a pointed look at Yoosung, who seemed to shrink further and turn a deeper shade of red. “Yes, I found Yoosung… he’s right where Seven said he was… Yes, I’ll bring him to you for his ID card… Okay. Goodbye.” He hung up and turned once again to look at Yoosung. “Pull yourself together. It’s not a big deal that you got lost.”

“Y-yes, Jumin. And… and thanks for the opportunity again.”

“Haven’t I said there’s really no need for thanks? Just put your all into this work and don’t worry about it. Come, I’ll take you to Assistant Kang’s office myself.” Jumin strode off briskly, leaving Yoosung to scramble after him.

Yoosung glanced down at his right arm, the cuff having been pulled tight. Remembering Jumin’s touch was embarrassing but not quite unpleasant. He wished Jumin had punished him a bit more for getting lost instead of being so casual as he was now. After all, he was his boss.

Jaehee tapped her foot anxiously, waiting for Yoosung and Jumin. She was already behind schedule, and the thought of setting up a new employee put another knot into her forehead. She exhaled and thought about what she would do as soon as she got out of work… maybe judo, then Zen’s musicals to help her cool down… Anything but being here.

“Jaehee! I’m so sorry for holding you up!” Jaehee started, shook out of her dream world.

“Oh, right, you were lost. It’s not a big deal,” Jaehee said, switching back into her business self. “I just need to take your photo for an ID and get it printed out and whatnot...” 

“You do so much, Jaehee! Does Jumin really value you?” Jumin coughed, still waiting behind Yoosung. Jaehee shot him a quick glance before raising the camera up to his face. 

“Mr. Han puts an enormous workload on me, but I am compensated fairly and he does as much work as I do, if not more.” Yoosung tilted his head, thinking about her words.  _ So businesslike _ , he thought. The shutter went off.

“Yoosung, you blinked...” Jaehee’s voice was tinged with a bit of exasperation. 

“O-oh! My bad. I promise I won’t blink this time. I was just thinking. About the trials.”

Jumin broke in. “Trials?”

“Was I not supposed to mention them? Oops. Sorry.” Jaehee sighed.

“Just let me take the photo, please...”

“Yeah,” Yoosung said, flustered again. He smiled as nicely as he could and tried not to blink.

_ Snap. _ “You’re all set, Yoosung. You’re going to work with the media department, I believe? Ah, they’re filming a new cat food commercial. I think you might see Zen around.” Jaehee dropped her voice to a whisper, leaning in. “If you do see Zen, text me!”

Yoosung laughed. “Sure, Jaehee.” He turned to Jumin. “Em, now I have a map, I promise I won’t get lost! I’ll do good work.” 

Jumin’s gaze softened slightly. “I’m sure you will,” he said, patting him on the shoulder before going back into his office.

“Wow,” Jaehee remarked, “That’s the closest thing I’ve seen to a smile from Mr. Han. I… I actually think you remind him of Rika, a little.”

Yoosung flinched. “Rika? But… she’s gone.”

“I’ve worked with Mr. Han for many years. He cared deeply about her and I don’t think he ever really let her go. I think you two being cousins is just part of it… She’s a part of you. I mean, I’m merely his assistant, but I can feel it. Yoosung?” Jaehee studied Yoosung through her frames. “I think I may have said too much. It’d be wise for you to go head downstairs to the media department now.”

“Yeah...” Yoosung opened his phone and followed the map to the media department, where he was greeted by the friendly department.  _ Jumin was right _ , he thought, relieved.  _ This department seems so laid back _ . He quickly found his desk and organized his simple belongings-- a photo of him and Rika, a photo of him and the RFA at their most recent, successful party, and a small LOLOL pin. The department director, a kindly older woman, showed him the basics of the department and sat him down to do lots and lots of data filing, mostly about Jumin’s side cat projects that no one else wanted to go through.

It was monotone, boring work, but the chatter of the employees around Yoosung made him smile. He knew Jumin much better than they did, so hearing their gossip and various theories on Jumin (or ‘Chairman Han,’ as they referred to him) was great entertainment for him-- until they started asking him about Jumin.

“Hey, Intern Kim-- aren’t you in that fundraising organization that hosts parties? The one that Chairman Han’s in?” 

Yoosung picked his head up from the massive pile of documents surrounding him. “Yeah, I am!”

“Well, then you must know lots about him!”

“Come on, tell us a little bit!”

Being faced with this new attention might have phased someone normal, but Yoosung was just happy to have someone to talk to. “Ah, well, Jumin’s a really nice guy--”

“Wow, they’re on first name terms~”

“You look so young-- how old are you?”

Yoosung grinned nervously. “I’m actually not that young, I just turned 20--”

“Ahh, so young!”

“Intern… Kim, was it?” Yoosung nodded at the man with stubble and graying hair. “I’ve been here for maybe 15 years. This job gets down on you after a while. It’s no fun being a corporate rat in the eternal rat race. Finish your internship and get out of this place before it’s too late.”

“Ah… um...” Yoosung was at a loss for words and stammered, looking for a retort.

“Mr. Pak, have you been drinking before work again? You sure sound like it,” the director interjected, having walked over unnoticed.

“No, of course not! Just passing some words of advice to this youngster here.”

“I’m not that young,” Yoosung muttered under his breath.

“Well, I’d advise everyone to get back to work. The model for our next cat food shoot should be here in a week, and I want everything ready by then. Understood?” Everyone gave general mumbles of assent and returned to their desks. The director gave Yoosung a smile.

“Thank you, Director Bin.”

“Ah, call me Hwa-Young. I’m too young for ‘Director Bin,’” she said, giving a laugh and ruffling Yoosung’s hair. 

Yoosung went back to filing and organizing, silence having returned upon the office, only to be soon interrupted by his phone going off. Zen, MC, and 707 were in a chatroom going on about something. Surreptitiously, he stacked and shuffled a pile of documents before sneaking off into the bathroom.  _ Never a dull moment _ , he thought as he leaned against a stall door and opened his phone.

\- ZEN has entered the chatroom. -

ZEN: Hello? Anyone online?

\- 707 has entered the chatroom. -

\- MC has entered the chatroom. -

707: Hello hello~~~

MC: Hi 707. hi Zen <3

707: So Zen gets the heart heart

707: I see how it is

ZEN: <3

ZEN: Maybe someday you’ll find a girlfriend, Seven~

MC: Sorry lol

707: It’s ok! God Seven is on a dangerous journey anyways

707: He doesn’t need love TT

\- Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom. -

Yoosung★: What dangerous journeys?!?!

707: it’s a secret~~~

ZEN: I thought you started your internship today, Yoosung? 

Yoosung★: Yeah, but I’m just on break

MC: I hope Jumin doesn’t find out.

ZEN: LOL Mr. Trust-Fund-Kid will have a fit

Yoosung★: He’s not that bad…

ZEN: When did you become such a fan of him?

Yoosung★: I’m not his fan!

Yoosung★: He’s just my boss

Yoosung★: And… he was really nice, okay?

707: Hohoho~~ do you have something to tell us?

Yoosung★: What do you mean?

ZEN: Sometimes I don’t understand you…

Yoosung★: I don’t know what you’re tahknig abotuuuu

\- Yoosung★ has left the chatroom. -

“Interesting conversation going on there,” Jumin remarked.

If Yoosung had blushed before, it was nothing compared to the firehose red shade he was now. 

“Jumin! I didn’t… I was just taking a break…”

Jumin sighed, a flicker of a smile on his lips. “You don’t think I can’t see the notifications on my phone?” He held up his phone, which showed all the previous messages.

“I-- I’m…”

“And,” he plowed on, “What’s this? ‘He’s not that bad’? Well, well, I didn’t know you thought this lowly of me.” His calm and steady voice gave no hint of what he was thinking inside.

“I’m sorry… I’ve been bad, Jumin.” Yoosung looked up at the tall, domineering man standing over him. He had fucked up, and now he was going to pay the price. And for a second, Yoosung really thought he saw something change in Jumin’s eyes before switching back to the normal, closed off heir that he was so used to.

Jumin looked down at the humbled, young man.  _ We’re alone _ , he thought to himself. But he pushed it back-- Yoosung was under his care, and it would be wrong to… to even think about anything untowardly. Still, Yoosung’s big, innocent purple eyes seemed to beckon him. Beyond the stuttering, nervous initial impression was a kind-hearted, caring person who was lively and real, who could open up even the most serious person. Jumin’s neck prickled, and he ran his fingers through his hair and stepped out of the stall.

“Lock the door next time. And don’t slack off on your first day.” Jumin hesitated, not knowing what to say. He had to fight the urge to reach out and become closer with this strange beacon of light.

_ Yoosung, a beacon of light? Zen would laugh at me. I must clear these thoughts from my head. Work first, relax later. I miss Elizabeth the Third. _

Jumin went back to his office, passing by Director Bin along the way. 

“Chairman Han, your new intern is remarkably efficient, if not a bit airheaded. Not a bad choice for the company,” she noted. “And kind of cute, actually~”

“Director Bin. This is a company. Please keep that in mind. And… how old are you again? Thirty? Fourty?”

“Well, thirty-two this coming October, but...”

“This conversation is over. Good day.” Walking off, Jumin knew it was rude to brush her off like that, but the thought of Yoosung being… cute to someone else was too much to handle. He didn’t want Yoosung in that way. He only wanted Yoosung to be safe and happy, free from corrupting influences like Director Bin, or even himself.

Thoughts spun around his head as he returned to his office, none of them about work. He had invited Yoosung to intern for his company on a whim, seeing his excellent high school grades, but he had no idea he’d be seeing Yoosung so much.

And another thing-- Yoosung was just 20, whereas Jumin was nearing 28. The age gap was embarrassingly wide to even consider a greater relationship than mentor and mentee. Still, Jumin had never felt that tug of wanting to own someone and be theirs in years. It was a new, uneasy feeling, but not completely unwanted.

“Well, you know what they say,” a female employee whispered inside a room. “‘Does Jumin Han is Gay?’”

_ I guess Jumin Han does is gay, then,  _ Jumin thought to himself, smirking.


	2. Yoosung Failed Chemistry (More Than Once)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Zen's photoshoot, and he and Jumin are at it again, of course, while Yoosung deals with his feelings and advances from another coworker. Hilarity (and romantic tension) ensues.

\- ZEN has entered the chatroom. -  
ZEN: This massive building in the middle of the city pisses me off.  
\- MC has entered the chatroom. -  
MC: Zen! That’s so mean… It’s Jumin’s building.  
ZEN: It looks too fancy.  
ZEN: If I were still in that motorcycle gang, I’d get everyone to spray paint it.  
\- Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. -  
Jumin Han: I’m afraid that if you vandalize the C&R building in any way I’ll have to have you arrested.  
ZEN: Oh, the Trust Fund Kid thinks that just because he has money he can get away with anything~  
Jumin Han: Well, this empty-headed ‘pretty boy’ thinks he can vandalize a building that costs more than him and not get in trouble for it.  
MC: You guys are idiots.  
ZEN: Even me, honey~?  
MC: …  
MC: Don’t forget that Jumin was the one who helped you get this job,  
MC: ...Honey.  
ZEN: Ooooo, my heart~  
ZEN: Hahahaha  
Jumin Han: How far away are you? I’d hate for you to be late, especially after I vouched for you.  
ZEN: I just arrived. Talk to you soon.  
\- ZEN has left the chatroom. -  
Jumin Han: MC, are you with him? It’d be good for all of us to see each other again.  
MC: I’m with him, but what do you mean by all of us?  
Jumin Han: Yoosung’s interning here, Jaehee and I work here,  
Jumin Han: and Seven is still here because he claims there are still “bugs” with our security system…  
Jumin Han: I think he misses seeing the RFA.  
MC: The party’s not that far…  
Jumin Han: Three months?  
Jumin Han: I know V wants this party to be much grander than your first, but it’s certainly taking a toll on some of us.  
Jumin Han: I must go and supervise the shoot.  
Jumin Han: See you soon.  
\- Jumin Han has left the chatroom. -  
\- MC has left the chatroom. -

Yoosung adjusted the cuffs of his sleeve, excited but a bit nervous. It had been a week since his internship started, and while there were some definite ups and downs (who knew putting pita bread into a toaster would start a fire?), he almost had a solid grasp on it.

Of course, today was the cat food shoot, so of course everything could go perfectly wrong. Especially because anything involving cats would have…

“Mr. Han! Good, you’re here,” Director Bin exclaimed. Jumin has crazy timing, Yoosung thought, a shudder running down his spine. But if Jumin was here, that must mean Zen was here too..?

“Hey, Yoosung!” Zen called out, waving as he headed to the beauty department. Behind him was MC.

“Zen!” Yoosung waved back, beaming. He thought he felt Jumin looking at him, but ignored the feeling and went over. “Director Bin--”

“I said, Hwa-Young, Yoosung~”

“Em… can I just take five minutes? I want to catch up with Zen and MC.” She waved him off.

“Go ahead, but be back soon. Busy shoots make for busy interns!” Mildly confused, but still grateful, Yoosung toddled over to Zen, MC, and Jumin, where Zen was changing into his costume.

“I feel like an idiot in this… Still, not even a silly costume could hide my beautiful face.” Zen struck a pose. “MC, dear, do I look cute? Should I take a selfie?”

Jumin broke in. “This is a well-made costume. It fits as it should.” Dismissively, he grabbed at a few parts of the costume, checking the fit.

“Achoo!” Zen sneezed. “Hey, Mr. CEO-in-line, maybe I’m allergic to you! Back off-- where are you grabbing? Those are my flawless abs you’re nearing!”

Jumin flushed and took his hands away. “Even suggesting that... How blasphemous!”

“I wish they’d just make out already,” a voice came from behind Yoosung.

“Wha--” Yoosung looked behind him, where there were some employees gossiping and looking over. Oh, it was about Zen and Jumin, he thought, casting a glance over at the two, bickering while MC looked on, toeing the line between amused and concerned. But of course it was about them.

They were the stars of the show, whereas Yoosung was more overlooked, at most given a gentle pat on the head. Even MC hadn’t seen Yoosung as an option, immediately bonding with Zen and getting together at the first party. Of course, Yoosung wasn’t interested in MC, but it still stung knowing he wasn’t wanted. But even he idolized and looked up to Zen and Jumin. The perfect men. Them being together would make total sense. Yoosung prickled with irritation and sighed. His place would never be among these godlike men with perfect bodies and smooth words.

He was just... Yoosung.

He walked off, embarrassed, while MC fawned over Zen, bickering with Jumin. At his desk, he collapsed in his chair and put his hands over his eyes, wanting a moment of silence. Director Bin caught up to him and sat on his desk.

“Yoosung, what’s wrong?”

Taken aback, Yoosung blurted what was on his mind. “Even though I’m in the RFA, I don’t really feel like it sometimes because Jumin and Zen are just so perfect. Nobody likes me.” Director Bin sighed sympathetically.

“Yes, it does feel like we’re the background characters sometimes, doesn’t it?” She put her hand on Yoosung’s.

“Director--?”

“Call me Hwa-Young.” Yoosung shifted uncomfortably as she stroked the back of his hand. “I know how you feel… The media department is always being used for Mr. Han’s enjoyment. You know what it’s like being taken advantage of all the time… you’re so kind, so innocent… It draws people to you.”

“Ahm… Hwa-Young, I don’t… This is the office?”

“We have chemistry, Yoosung. I could feel it from the moment we met.”

“Director Bin?” Yoosung and Director Bin’s heads whipped around to catch Jaehee waiting at the door. Director Bin jumped off of Yoosung’s desk at record speed and rushed over to Jaehee, heels nervously tapping on the ground.

“Assistant Kang! What are you doing here?”

“Mr. Han wanted to see Yoosung, but should I be mentioning this… breach of personal involvement to him?”

“I… um...” Director Bin flushed and shot a wild look at Yoosung. Yoosung was stunned. Director Bin had been so nice to him, had guided him through his disastrous first few weeks. So what if she had just made him uncomfortable? She could lose her job. And Yoosung couldn’t do that to her.

“No, it’s okay, Jaehee. Director Bin was just helping me… because of…” An idea rang into Yoosung’s mind. “Because of the trials!”

Jaehee furrowed her brow. “What do you mean, the trials? Is this another one of Seven’s pranks? Haven’t you figured it out by now?”

Yoosung’s hands began tapping out a furious rhythm. God, he was bad at lying, especially to Jaehee, who had done nothing but help him. But Director Bin had been so kind to him. She wasn’t a bad person. And she understood Yoosung.

“Seven? Yeah, he told me about the trials. I thought, well, we weren’t supposed to mention it.” As the words came out of his mouth, Yoosung felt himself digging a deeper and deeper hole.

Jaehee sighed. “Just this once, Yoosung, I’ll let whatever weird thing that happened go. Director Bin, don’t forget this is a public space. Keep your… personal matters out of this, please. Yoosung?”

“Yes, Jaehee.” He followed her out but took a quick glance at Director Bin, who mouthed “Thank you” as he left. Yoosung felt uneasy, but what was done was done. Besides, he had only seeked comfort from Director Bin because of Jumin.

Jumin, who was now standing in front of him, arms crossed in his trademark stance.

“Jumin, you wanted to see me?” Yoosung stammered, having avoided in-person contact with the intimidating CEO-in-line since his catastrophic first day.

“Yes… I know you’ve been dealing with my numerous cat exploits, and I wanted to thank you, but I couldn’t before that… rascal, Zen distracted me.” He put his hand on Yoosung’s shoulder.  
It was surprising, but unlike Director Bin’s touch, it was colder and more solid. Yoosung felt the serious, reassuring energy from the gesture and enjoyed it. Even though Jumin’s hand was cold, it spread a curious warmth through Yoosung. Jumin’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly before removing his hand. “You… you do excellent work, Intern Kim. I’d like you to stay for the shoot to get a grasp on how a model's photoshoot goes.”

“Well, don’t… I mean, you shouldn’t have to call me Intern Kim, Jumin,” Yoosung trailed off.

Jumin inhaled sharply. “You’re one of my employees and a good friend, but in the workplace, I think we should remain professional.” He gave Yoosung a quick once-over, causing Yoosung to blush again. “For both of our sakes.”

Jaehee coughed, uncomfortable. “I suggest we focus on the shoot.”

“Right! The shoot.” Yoosung sat down and watched Zen pose with various cat foods, sneezing occasionally. MC was right near him, providing him with tissues and moral support. Occasionally, Jumin would walk up to the scene, adjust a few items, and give Zen curt pointers. He was so efficient and professional, everyone around him became better at their job. Even Zen, who appeared uncomfortable and irritated by Jumin’s presence, masked it better than anyone would have expected and posed flawlessly for the cameras.

Yoosung watched and learned from the shoot, but couldn’t get the recent events out of his mind. Director Bin had flirted with him, and he didn’t hate it, yet whenever he looked at Jumin or even thought about him, his stomach turned. Lost in thought and practically blinded by the constant flashing of the cameras, he hardly noticed Seven’s presence behind him until Seven jumped up behind him and yelled:

“Boo!”

The whole studio fell silent and turned to him. Seven laughed nervously and crouched behind Yoosung’s chair. Yoosung grinned apologetically.

“Seven!” he hissed. “This was a shoot!” Jumin clapped his hands to shake people out of their reverie.  
“Don’t let these small disturbances delay you. Let’s get back to it. We’re almost done.” Jumin’s stern voice shook people back to their work, and the normal buzz and the flashes of the cameras gradually returned. Seven came out of his hiding place as Jumin headed over, more serious than usual. Turning his head between the two, carefree Seven and serious, almost angry Jumin, Yoosung panicked a bit.

“Seven. I let you be here because you’re skilled at what you do. Kindly refrain from disturbing our event.”

“Ooh, it’s no big deal~ You talk like an old man! Lighten up a little. Zenny needs a break anyways, see?” Seven pointed at Zen, heading over, sniffling and sneezing even more than before. Jumin growled and looked at Seven, who could only give two thumbs up as he slunk off into the background.

Yoosung, meanwhile, caught in the middle, could only look on. Jumin caught his eye and, in the corner of his mouth, gave him a small smirk. It was reassuring to Yoosung to know that Jumin was so in control of the situation. No matter what happened, Jumin would have his back. All Yoosung could do was grin happily in response.

“Jumin!” Zen’s clear voice rang through, his whole body trembling with frustration. “First, you drag Yoosung into this poor company, and I know I agreed to do this shoot! But did you really have to bring

Elizabeth?”

Jumin readjusted his tie and faced Zen. “Yoosung is here of his own free will. And I was aware of your severe cat allergy. Is it not enough that Elizabeth is in a separate room?”

“You know what I mean! This is unacceptable--Aachoo!”

 _The more severe his reaction is, the cuter the sneeze_ , Yoosung thought silently. MC thought so, too, apparently; she laughed and placed her hand on Zen’s shoulder.

“Zen, calm down. You sound like a cute little puppy when you sneeze.”

“D-don’t say that! Ka-chew!” As Zen sniffled and went on another string of increasingly cute sneezes, Jumin snickered.

“Perhaps you’d like to come back tomorrow? Elizabeth’s shoot shouldn’t take long.”

“I can’t believe you’re putting a stupid cat’s shoot over mine! You know I have such a busy schedule, right?”

“Just call your director… I’m sure we can work something out. Would you like to take the rest of the day off?”

“I’m starring in another musical! Rehearsals are busy...”

They continued to talk and jab each other, trying to work something out. Yoosung began to zone out once more and turned to Jaehee, who was watching them fight, exhausted and done with them. Seeing them fight so energetically reminded Yoosung of something Director Bin had said: that she and Yoosung had chemistry.

“Jaehee… What’s chemistry?” he asked.

Jaehee gave Yoosung a look of disbelief. “What’s this all of a sudden? You are a high school graduate, no?”

“I heard… someone,” he said, carefully omitting Director Bin’s name, “say that these two people… in a TV show have chemistry. What’s that?” Yoosung’s fingers started tapping once again. Jeez, he was seriously bad at lying. But Jaehee didn’t notice, or if she did, she cared too much about Yoosung’s feelings to point it out. Rubbing her eyes, Jaehee sighed.

“It’s like… like with science chemistry, when you mix two things, and you get, sort of an explosion. It’s like that, but with people. And it can be good, or bad.” Jaehee fixed her glasses, a tad uncomfortable. Her face took on a more wistful gaze. “Like Zen and MC… when they met, it was instant electricity.” She sighed.

“Oh, so that's what it's called..." Yoosung murmured. "Do you think you’ll ever find what they have?”

“Me? No, I’m just a slave for C&R and that’s all I’ll ever be.” Jaehee took a deep breath and patted him on the back. “I better go break this up. Good talk though, I guess. It’s funny how we’ve been in the same organization for years and we never got to know each other properly.”

“Haha, I guess.” The conversation over, Jaehee walked over to the pair, still going at it.

“You know Elizabeth thought my ponytail was a cat toy?!? These beautiful locks of hair? A cat toy?!!?”

“Well, when I take a good look at it, it does looks like it would be excellent to swat around.”

“Gentlemen, let’s not be rash…” Jaehee stepped in between them and tried to defuse the situation. Yoosung had his thoughts elsewhere, though. Even he could clearly see the electricity between the two-- even if it was highly negative. But was it the same with him and Jumin? Or rather was it just a hopeless relationship with no chemistry, destined to forever be a cordial work relationship between Intern Kim and Mr. Han?

Meanwhile, Jumin sat back down, tension eased. After Zen was sent home with promises to reschedule soon, the photographers left to edit the photos and for him to approve. Normally, he could effortlessly focus his mind, but it was always that boy who distracted him. It disturbed Jumin, especially when he saw Jaehee and him talking and laughing, Yoosung giving her that bright sunny smile that reminded him so oddly of Rika, so deep and real in comparison to his shallow fights with Zen. Jumin knew there was too much alpha male energy between Zen and Jumin for it to ever work out peacefully, but Yoosung was so willing and pliable.

But it was wrong… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! I've finally updated TwT~~ Quarantine is boring as usual, but I thought with Jumin's DLC releasing, I might pick this one up again. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any feedback! :))

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! I’m writing this as I just finished the first chapter. This is honestly kind of crazy. I’d love constructive criticism and I’m super excited to see where this fic will take me. Are these chapters too long? Too short? Any and all feedback is appreciated! And thanks for reading~!
> 
> (P.S: If you have any requests on stuff I should write, I'll probably do it because I'm that bored. Suggest ships or a setting or anything like that!)


End file.
